Why Me?
by AlyssaAS
Summary: Will they be able to find there sister in time to save the power of four... Will the world soon come to a destruction of chaos. Could they deal with losing another sister again... read and find out(Review, tell me what you think. Thanks a bunches)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: My name is not Aaron Spelling, so I don't own any of the Charmed characters. I just like to write about them.

--------------------------------------------------------

Part One

(kitchen)

Piper was busy cooking breakfast for the family like every morning. Phoebe came running in the kitchen making Piper jump, startled by her sisters entrance. She kept walking around mumbling stuff to her self, while carrying an arm load of her paper work for today's column.

"Get my keys, purse, papers for column, shoes, shoes, wait I need my shoes….." Talking to her self, while gathering all the stuff she needed.

"Good morning." Piper with a big grin on her face, but still no answer. "Hey, earth to Phoebe….." Waving her hand in front of her sisters face.

"Oh hey Pipe…. sorry, I'm just late for work."

"That's alright, do you want any breakfast before you go?" Finishing a batch of her famous pancakes.

"Ummmm, I can't, already twenty minutes late for work. Man, Elise is going to be pissed today after that emergency excuse I had for her yesterday, that demon did not want to be vanquish."

"Yeah, well okay than, make sure you eat something there ok?"

"Ok, love ya, bye!" Trying to putting on her last shoe. She quickly got to her feet, dashing out the door slamming it on the way out.

"Why does everyone have to slam that damn door?" Just than blue and white orbs appeared behind Piper, as Leo snuck up behind her and rapped his arms around her

waist. "Hey…"

"Hi, baby"

"Do you want any breakfast?"

"Sure, that sounds great." Piper went back to the stove to grab Leo some pancakes, as he sat down. "So where's Paige?"

" She's still sleeping, ever since she quit her job, she doesn't wake up until like ten. She's been a little upset. I think that job meant a lot to her, but she wanted to be around magic more, so it's her full time job now."

"Well hope she finds what she is looking for, as long as it makes her happy." He then look up at the ceiling agitated.

"The Elders need you again, but you just came back."

"I know, but I have to go."

"What do they need you for now? I thought they gave you the day off?" She gave him a groan and went back to cooking. "I hate the Elders."

"They did, but they say it's important Piper, I have to go." He stood up and walked over to Piper and gave her a kiss. "Sorry, I'll try to make it fast okay, and thanks for the pancakes, love you."

"Love you too, but not to long. I'll go check on Paige, while you do whatever you need to do." Blue and white orbs slowly disappeared as Piper went up stairs to check on Paige.

(Paige's Bedroom)

She reached the door and knocked a couple of times but no answer. "Paige…., Paige are you awake?" No answer, so she walked in the room towards the bed, shacking Paige on the shoulder. "Paige, it's time to get up."

"Mmmm…" Rolling over on her stomach, swatting Piper's hand off of her, "Don't wanna."

Piper thought to her self, 'Man, she is so much like Phoebe in the mornings, so hard to wake up and can sleep for ever.' She suddenly broke out of her thoughts "Hey, do you want any pancakes?"

Paige's eye all of a sudden popped open to the words pancakes, yum, Pipers world famous pancakes. "Pancakes, sure I'll have some." Sitting up now, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"You are such a lazy bum." She giggled at the sight of her baby sister. Hair sticking up, and all the sheets tangled around her, pretty much all in a knot.

"Hey I'm not a lazy bum." Piper just started to laugh. "Okay, Okay…., maybe lazy, but not a bum."

"So, that's what you think huh?." As she swatted her baby sister with a pillow on the leg, and started to tickling her on her side until she couldn't breath anymore.

"Okay" Laughing so much she was about to make her sick "Stop……..stop, I'm up okay, I'm up!"

"Alright Missy Paige, get dressed and come down stairs or your breakfast will get cold." In the corner of the room blue and white orbs appeared.

"Hey."

"So what was so important?" asked Piper

"Well, actually I have a message for Paige…"

TBC!


	2. Message

**Part Two**

"Well actually it's a message for Paige." Said Leo.

"Me" All dumbfounded "What do they want from me?"

"They want to give you your first charge to look after."

Getting all excited " Oh, oh what's the charges name?" Piper just keep looking at Paige, then back at Leo.

"His name is Sean, Sean Walter Kingston. He is half-witch, and half-whitelighter. His father James Walter was a witch, and his mother Julie Walter was a whitelighter. His parents were killed by a higher level demon named Zethon when he was only six years old. Shortly after, he was adopted by the Kingston's."

"Wow, sort of like my life." Surprised by what he had just told her.

"So how come the Elders want Paige to help him and not somebody else?" Piper asked.

"Well, like what Paige just said, they have a lot in common. The Elders think that Paige can get through to him. Elders heard something of an attack coming soon that is to kill Sean. Sean holds great power that Zethon wants, and will not stop for anything until he gets them. They think that with Sean and the power of three together, he can be vanquished. But we need Paige to get him to believe that magic is not evil, and that everyone doesn't dies cause of it. The only thing he wants to do with magic is revenge over his parents death, but he is lost on how to defeat him. Only power he hasn't figured out to well, is the orbing. So that's another job that you need to help him figure out."

Paige looking astonished "Okay, here I am one minute with no job and enjoying sleeping in everyday, to having a full time whitelighter duty." Getting off the bed to stretch, "This is going to be a turn around for me."

"Paige didn't you want more of a magic life?…….Cause here's your chance?" Asked Piper , as they all walked out of Paige's bedroom, so she could get dressed for breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm thrilled, just never thought today. I was just starting to like the life of doing nothing." As she shut her door once Piper and Leo left.

"LAZY!" Piper yelled out as she was descending the stairs with Leo's arms wrapped around her.. "Now, where were we." She gazed into his eyes with a look of pure love for him. "I know" As she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

(Bay Mirror)

Phoebe came stumbling into the building, now a half hour late, trying to get her column organized in time. When she entered through the front entrance of the office, out of no where she bumped into a man, while dropping all her papers all over the carpet floor.

"Dang it, I was almost done to." Mumbling to herself, now upset. "Sorry, didn't mean to run into you." As she went down to start picking up her papers.

"Oh no, it was my fault, I wasn't looking when I turned around the corner." He crouched down to help her, " Here let me pick those up for you, you seem to be in a rush." Picking up all her papers for her and handing them back, "Here you go."

"Yeah, I'm late for work and I have a column that's due right now, but thanks for your help." They stood up together as the man started to stare at Phoebe. Her brown eyes just gazed back at him almost as if she was day dreaming.

"Hey, my names Sean Kingston. Just started working here about a week age, I write the sports column for the paper." Said Sean. He had dirty blond hair, green eyes, nice tan, about 6'2", with broad shoulders wearing a nice white shirt, with black slacks.

Her heart was jumping, as he gave her a big smile that showed his dimples that made him look even sexier. "Uh, my names Ph….Phoe….Phoebe Halliwell." They both shook hands.

"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me later if that's alright?" He asked worried that she might say no.

With a big glowing smile on her face , "That would be nice."

TBC!


	3. Paige's Charge

**Part Three**

(That evening at the manor)

"Zethon, Zethon………" Flipping through the book of shadows with no luck so far, frustrated Paige slammed the book on the old bed in the attic. "grrrrr"

A minute later, the front door swung open as Piper and Leo walked through hand in hand enjoying their date. They spent the evening at P3 watching the band Green Day play, as she enjoyed the day together with Leo as a normal couple. That was so far wasn't interrupted with any magic except for this morning. Piper started scanning the house for her sister when she was no where in sight. "Paige, were home." She called out from the living room. "Where you at?" Piper yelled again.

"Up in the attic." She yelled back still looking at the book.

Piper entered through the attic door towards Paige. "Hey, still looking for Zethon in the book?" Now sitting down next to her on the old bed.

Paige sighed. "Yeah, just wanted to find out everything about this demon, so we know what were getting into."

"How long have you been up here? You look tired maybe you should take a break?" Looking at Paige, her eyes were all red from staring at the book all day.

Rubbing her eyes as the book was getting a little blurry. "I have been looking through this stupid book the last three or four hours."

"Have you talked to your new charge yet?"

"No I haven't talked to Sean, I've just been sensing him for right now. To make sure he's not in any trouble." Sighing from frustration. "I'll probably go talk to him tomorrow."

"Hey everyone I'm home." Phoebe slammed the front door shut, as Piper cringed to the sound. Running up the stairs towards the attic, guessing her sisters would be there if they weren't down stairs. "Hi."

"Hey, how was your day?" Asked Piper

"Actually, great."

"That's good."

"What are you guys doing?" She came over and sat by the other side of Paige.

"Um, looking for a demon name Zethon." Said Paige

Piper reached over and took the book out from Paige's hands and put it on her lap. "Hear let me look for you, you need to take a break you been at this all day."

Paige just shrugged "I'm fine."

Phoebe looked at both of them. "So, why are you looking for him, is he after us or did he already attack?"

"Well, he's after Paige's charge she got this morning." Said Piper, flipping through the book now.

"That's great Paige, you got your first charge, you must be happy."

That second Paige's face had a blank expression, and then changed quickly to worry. "Oh no!"

Both sisters became concerned over the quick change in Paige's face. "What……..what's wrong?" Said Phoebe as she stared at her little sister.

"I have to go he's in trouble." Quick as possible without thinking she disappeared in blue and white orbs, with no chance for her sisters to say anything.

"She should of taken us, what happens if it's Zethon." Worried for her baby sister.

"Piper she'll be fine, she knows what she's doing…… I hope." Said Phoebe, thinking of all the possibility's that could happen.

(Alley way)

She orbed back behind a dumpster, that was carrying a smell that could put you unconscious within minutes. She peeked around to try to find where Sean was. Everything was pitch black, but out of the corner of her eye she saw him, being held up by some demon that had a knife to his neck. 'The demon must be working for Zethon.' She though as she looked at him. Sean was stuck against the wall with no way out, so Paige ran towards them yelling out, "Knife." The knife orbed out of the demons grasp and a second later appeared in Paige's hand.

Once the demon noticed what happened, he turned around straight at her, "Witch" He hissed at her.

She automatically threw the knife towards him right into his chest, as he burst into flames, then disappeared. She walked over to Sean to see if he was okay. "Hey, you okay?" Helping him stand back up.

"Yeah, I think so." Just then two more demons appeared around the corner. "Look out!!"

As one energy ball flew towards Sean. Paige pushed him out of the way, barely missing it, but nicked her shoulder a little.

"Here grab my hand, we need to get out of here" He did as told, to him anything was better then getting things thrown at you. Missed the last energy ball as they took off in blue and white orbs. Moments later, they appeared behind a tree at Golden Gate Park.

"Thanks, you kind of saved me back there, I had no chance to do anything they just surprised me I guess." Sean said, breathing kind of heavy. " So…. by what I saw, you are a whitelighter I assume?"

"Actually, I'm like you half-witch half-whitelighter. I'm here to be your whitelighter."

"You're my whitelighter, I don't need one, I'll be fine if I don't go into anymore dark alley ways."

He started to walk away from Paige, "Hey, hold it!" He stopped and sighed, as he turned around to meet Paige's eyes glaring back at him. "Sean, I didn't come here just to help you and walk away, I'm here to help you achieve your goal, revenge towards Zethon. He's coming and you need my help to vanquish him."

He took a deep breath and exhaled, walking back over to Paige. He glanced at her wounded shoulder. "How's your shoulder doing?" He brought his hand over and barely touched her shoulder.

"Ow"

"Sorry, I think you should go and get that healed." Sean with a concerned look.

"Yeah probably……..but right now we still have some more to talk about, how about you stop by my house tomorrow so I can explain the rest because you probably need to get back to where ever you were going to." She wrote down here name and address on the back of one of her receipts she dug out of her purse. "Here you go." She handed it to him. "Just stop when ever you can tomorrow okay."

"Sure, I have no work on the weekends, so I'll stop by around one."

"Okay, do you want me to orb you anywhere?"

"That's alright, I live just down the street, but thank."

"Alright see you later than."

"Bye" Said Sean as he walked off, then she disappeared in orbs.

TBC!


	4. A Fall Goes a Long Way

**Part Four**

(Back at the manor)

Piper was in the kitchen chopping the vegetables for the stew she was cooking for dinner, as Phoebe was at the table with the book of shadows scanning through the book in hope to find something about this demon Zethon. But she was getting side tracked by thoughts that ran through her head about that afternoon. She was just smiling from ear to ear.

Piper looked at her sister who had a smirk on her face. "So, what happened today to make you look like you won the lottery?"

"Oh, just a guy that I met at work today. We went out to lunch and tomorrow we are going to P3 to go dancing." She was now in a daze. "He's just so sweet, and kind."

"Well, you deserve it, after the whole Cole thing you went through, it's nice to see you happy again."

"Thanks, I think so to, it's nice having a whole non-magic relationship. It's more peaceful to think about and not having to worry if someone's after your date or not."

Piper went over to Phoebe and gave her a big hug, just happy that she found a nice guy. "I hope it works out for you." She then went back over to the stove to finish her delicious meal she was cooking. Just then blue and white orb appear in the corner of the kitchen, Leo materialized.

"Hey is Paige here?" He as he walked over to Piper to give her a kiss.

"No, she left about a half hour ago, saying her charge was in trouble. We wanted her to take us with her just incase she would need are help, but she already orbed out." Said Phoebe not lifting her eyes off the book.

"Oh, well I had a message from the Elder to tell Paige, because she was granted the power to heal her charge if needed."

"Oh my gosh, hey…..hey I found the page about Zethon." Leo came over right before Piper made it over to the table looking over at the page.

"So what does it say about him?" Asked Piper

"Zethon, a higher level demon, that searches for witches that have the power of elements. He captures his victims dead or alive and suck out their power to gain all powers of the elements of wind, fire, ice, and lightening. Once have all elements he can control our worlds atmosphere into the way he wants, a world of destruction." Phoebe read out loud as she was shock over the last sentence on the page.

"Well that helps us on what he is after but is there anything on how to get rid of him?" Piper said as she sat next to Phoebe gazing over the book in front of her.

"There is a potion, but no spell which we will have to make probably."

Just then Paige orbed in the kitchen as they group was done talking about what they had found.

"Hey Paige we found the…………oh my gosh Paige your hurt." Piper stood up and walked over to Paige all concerned.

"Oh it's nothing, just if you Leo could heal it that would be great, cause it stings." Leo walked over and held out his hands over Paige's shoulder as the wound healed completely.

"Thanks"

"No problem, what happened?"

"Short story………….. found charge, nicked with a energy ball, escaped with no followers, and charged free from demons or at least for tonight." Tired from the event and the whole day, all she wants to do was go to bed and sleep. "But he will be here tomorrow so we can talk some more and hopefully find out about the demon that is after him."

"Well your in luck, we found the page in the book about Zethon." Said Phoebe, Paige went over to read what was stated in the page.

"Okay, well that's just great to know are world can go to crap it he gets what he wants." Now irritated.

"Paige why don't you go get some sleep, we'll bring some stew up for you later. You need to rest you look beat." Piper said, guiding her out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

Leo running to go catch up with Piper and Paige. "Oh wait Paige, I forgot to tell you that the Elders have granted you the power to heal you charge if needed."

"Hey that's great I've always wanted to have the power to heal, you always need it around if you're the Charmed Ones." Saying while going up the stairs towards her room where there will be some peace and quite.

(The next afternoon in the manor)

The door bell rang, Piper in her room yelled "Can someone get that". Paige came out of the kitchen walking towards the door.

She opened the door, "Hey, see I told you I would come by." Sean say with a small smile.

"Glad you came we have lots to talk about." He walked through the front door to the living room as a warlock blinded in behind Sean. " Sean look out behind you!" Piper heard Paige scream as she came running down the stair just in time to see Sean react. The warlock started to advance on him, Sean pulled his right had up from his side and shot a stream of fire from his palm. With that, the warlock burst into flames and exploded shoving Sean toward Paige's direction. He landed right on top of Paige as their lips accidentally touched. Just them Phoebe appeared behind Piper on the base of the stairs.

"What the hell?" Phoebe screamed.

TBC!


	5. This Can't be Happening

**Part Five**

Sean was stunned at the moment as he stared at Paige looking eye to eye with her, both shocked over how they had accidentally touched lips for a brief second from their fall. "What the hell!" Phoebe screamed.

Sean looked up and was paralyzed to be met with a furious Phoebe. "Phoebe………wait you live her?" Confused over the situation, he looked back down to Paige, and suddenly remember he could move again, he stood up and walked towards Phoebe. "It's not what it looks like…"

"Save your breath I saw you kissing my sister, I can't believe you." Pissed that he would do such a thing after how sweet he was to her.

"Wait, you know him?" Asked Piper confused between the two.

"Yeah, he's the guy I was telling you about last night, the one that was taking me out dancing tonight, which by the way will never happen." She told them, the whole time clinching her fists. She turned around to Paige and started to push her on the shoulders. "I can't believe you, going behind my back and trying to take my boyfriend. What kind of sister are you to just back stab me,……..you……you bitch!" She slapped her on the face, then turned around towards the front door, grabbed her jacket and ran out.

"Phoebe, stop it's not what you think." Yelled Piper as she saw Phoebe going down the driveway and walking towards the street. "I'll go talk to her and you two sort out what you need to do for this Zethon guy." Before she walked out the door she went to Paige.

"Are you ok Missy Paige?" Feeling bad about what just happened, it wasn't even Paige's fault and she got most of the Phoebe's anger.

"I'll be okay, just go find Phoebe make sure she's okay and explain to her alright." Worried for her sister.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye" She ran out the door hoping to find Phoebe and get back in time to help out Paige with the demon.

"So, your Phoebe's sister, and she's a witch/whitelighter too?" Sean asked seriously getting confused by the minute.

"No, she's a witch, I'm her and Piper's half sister." They walked over to the living room, and sat down facing each other.

"Sorry if I messed everything up."

"It's not your fault, Piper will tell her what really went on, so we can work together to help you beat Zethon,"

"So, why do you think you can help me?"

"My sisters and I are known as the Charmed ones, you need us plus you to vanquish him. If he gets you and your powers, the world will be at its end." She then look down at his hands. "So you have the power of fire with also your orbing."

"Yes, and I have the power of ice. My right hand holds the power of fire and my left holds the power of ice. But if I put the two together it combines into a big powerful mass that can explode almost anything. My father had the power of electricity and wind, but Zethon got to him and now holds those powers, which is why he keeps on trying to kill me."

"Well were going to stop that we just need to make a plan." She stood up from her set and went over to him and pulled him up as well. "Ok, so how well can you work your orbing power?"

"Cant really do it."

"Well today is your lucky day, because I'm going to teach you. What you need to do is focus on something, like how about the kitchen. Just close your eyes and image yourself standing in the kitchen." He listened to what she said. He closed his eyes and slowly disappeared but came back, only to be standing from the other side of the couch.

"This is no use, I can't even make it to the stupid kitchen, and I have Phoebe wondering the streets made at me." Getting irritated.

"Here try again, you need to be focused not thinking about Phoebe she'll be okay." He sighed, closing his eyes once more. He disappeared in orbs again but didn't come back to the living room.

"Hey I did it." Yelling from the Kitchen. He orbed back to the living room with a big grin on his face. "So how did I do?"

"Great, see just need to focus clearly." Said Paige, happy that she is succeeding in helping her charge out. She turned around to go sit back down, while Sean was practicing his orbing, a darklighter appeared at the other side of the room where Paige was at. Sean orbed right next to Paige just as the darklighter arrived.

"Stupid half breeds." The darklighter hissed. He aimed his crossbow and shot one towards Sean.

Paige went immediately into action. "Arrow" The arrow disappear in blue and white orbs and went straight to the darklighter and exploded. "Well that takes care of that."

"Thanks."

"No, problem I'm here to help. Lets go to the attic and look through the book on some vanquishing potions." They were about to walk off to the attic, when they heard someone behind them. They quickly spun around to be met with two more darklighters.

"Thought you would out fool us." The two darklighters each shot a arrow at each of them catching them both of them off guard. One arrow went right into Sean's shoulder, and the other into Paige's stomach. As quick as they came they left.

Paige fell to the floor clutching her stomach. "Ow, damn it!" Sean slid down the side of the couch slowly hitting the floor. Both of them were stuck now shacking as the poison entered their bodies with no one around to help. All Paige could do was call for Leo. "Leo……..Leo get your butt down here now."

Out of the corner of Sean's eye he could see some blue and white orbs slowly materializing. Leo saw Sean and Paige laying on the Floor . "What happened, where's Piper and Phoebe?" Now kneeling besides them.

"No time to explain, you need to find Piper and Phoebe so they can get the arrows out, and you can heal us." Paige saying weakly and shaking.

"Alright, I'll be back just hold on you two okay, I'll get help." He orbed as fast as he could, worried for their lives.

TBC!


	6. Am I

**Part Six**

Piper was trying to catch up with Phoebe, now two blocks away from the manor. "Phoebe wait……..will you just stop for a second." Phoebe stopped after hearing Piper, she slowly turned around. Piper finally met up with her and was now breathing heavily from practically running the whole way.

Phoebe sighed. "Why……..didn't you see what happened back there, I can't be anywhere near them right now. I'm so pissed that my own sister would do something like that and Sean as well, I just met him for crying out loud."

"It's not what you think, you missed everything that happened before you came in the room." She pulled her younger sister down over by the tree so they could sit down, so she could try and ease all Phoebes anger out.

"Then tell me, tell me what I missed that could explain that kiss I saw?" Looking at Piper with a stern face.

Piper started to tell her the whole story from Sean being Paige's new charge to the attack that Phoebe had shortly missed before she walked in and made her mad dash out of the manor. "Oh my gosh, I'm like the worst sister in the world." She started to cry, putting her hands to here head. Piper wrapped her arms around her sisters shoulders trying to comfort her.

"You are not the worst sister…… you didn't know."

"Yes I am, I hit my own baby sister and she did nothing to deserve it, I said all those horrible thing to her. Now Sean probably hates me for they way I acted at the manor, probably thinks I'm crazy or something." Now crying even harder, leaning into Pipers embrace.

"Nobody is going to hate you, we are going to go back to the manor and sort everything out, all right?" Looking down at her sister, Phoebe didn't have a chance to answer, blue and white orbs started to materialize in front of them. There stood Leo with a face of worry that Piper first took as a concern. "What's wrong Leo, is everything okay?" Phoebe had now stopped sobbing, shifting back up so she could see him better.

"No, we need to hurry up and get back to the manor fast!" He went over to them to help them get up so they could go.

"Wait, why, what happened? Piper now had a bad feeling in her stomach that something terrible had or is going to happened.

"It's Paige and Sean they have been shot by a couple of darklighters." Taking their hands to orb back to the manor.

(Manor)

Sean was pulling himself over to Paige, he saw her pass out fifteen minutes ago, he was now worried, because her body had stopped shaking and hasn't made a move since then. "Paige……Paige ….." Yelling as he preceded to pull himself over to her and see if she was okay.

Leo and the sisters final arrived at the manor, when they saw Paige and Sean on the floor. "Oh no!" Running over to them. "How are you guy's holding up?" Piper asked kneeling down next to Paige.

"I don't know,……Paige I think went….. unconscious about….. fifteen minutes….ago and hasn't moved….since." Sean said, as his body grew tired and weak. Piper pushed the arrow out of Paige's stomach that penetrated through her as more blood gushed out, while Phoebe went to get the arrow out of Sean.

"Leo, hurry I can't get a pulse on Paige, I think she stopped breathing." Piper cried, Leo had now heal Sean, then quickly leaned over Paige raising his hand above her wound over her stomach. His hand were glowing, but nothing was happening.

"What's going on, why isn't it working?" Piper's panic grew as she stared at her baby sister laying there motionless.

"I…I, I can heal the dead. I sorry!" Tears started to roll down his cheek.

Phoebe stood by them both, thinking to herself, 'This is all my fault, if I didn't go dashing out the door, none of this would of happened, I'm so sorry.' She brook out of her thought to Leo's voice. "What do you mean, she cant die, I can not lose another sister, this can't be happening, not now."

Both sisters were at Paige's side as Piper was holding her in her arms, while Phoebe brushed the loose piece of hair that covered her face, both crying their hearts out for their baby sister. They never wanted to experience the pain of losing a sister twice. Sean just sat their speechless at the sight before him.

(Up Above)

Paige was now walking around some place that was nothing but white. She had no clue where she was, all she remembered was laying in the manor waiting for Leo to came back with help from her sisters.

"Paige……." She started to look around to were she thought she heard the sound come from. She finally turned around to a figure that stood right in front of her.

"Pr….Prue, is that you?" Stunned to be standing right next to her dead sister.

"Yes, it's me Paige." Prue was finally glad to see her baby sister she never met, but under better circumstances.

"Wait, am I…..am I dead?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC! Tell me what you think, review they mean a lot!


	7. Welcome Back

**Part Seven**

"Prue am I dead or not, and why is this place so freakin white it's creeping me out?" Starting to panic.

"Paige, I only have a couple of minutes with you, so let me explain." Grabbing Paige by the shoulders trying to get her to focus. "You are dead right now, but the Elders are going to heal you, it wasn't your time yet. They have seen a piece of the future of Zethon destroying the world and killing all power of good. With the power of three and Sean you weren't able to defeat him."

"But I thought the Elders said it was going to work." Paige asked

"It wasn't strong enough. The Elders are giving me a second chance Paige, I get to go back with you and so we can be the power of four. They say that's are only chance of defeating this."

"Are you serious, this is so great Piper and Phoebe are going to be thrilled. They miss you so much." Amazed she can finally gets to know her oldest sister she keeps hearing about.

"They aren't the only ones I want to see."

"Who, oh yeah Leo's going to be so excited, he misses you too." Being totally clueless to who she wanted to see.

" No, you Paige"

"Me, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes you,…….. you are my baby sister I never got a chance to know, but now I do. That doesn't mean I haven't been watching you, you have been so strong since you have found your sisters and finding out you are a half witch and half whitelighter. I am so proud of you Paige, I love you." Giving her baby sister a big hug with tears of joy, she was just happy to finally meet her.

"I love you too." Paige said, so happy to know her big sister was proud of her. Suddenly she began to fade. "What's happening?"

"The Elders are healing you, your going back to your body. I'll see you at the manor when you wake up."

"Alright, I'm holding you to it." Trying to be serious, but couldn't help but smile.

(Manor)

The sisters were weeping over their baby sister as Leo and Sean stood back with tears in their eyes. Even if Sean only knew Paige for a couple of days, he learned to trust her, she was a caring individual and was willing to save his life no matter what.

"Why does this keep happening to us, are we cursed to live with so much pain all the time." Piper yelling up at the ceiling. "You took Mum, you took Grams and Prue, now you want to take Paige from us? We haven't got a chance to know her that much and you now want to take her life away from us, you are making life not worth living." Tears were cascading down her cheeks, she held onto Phoebe, as they both cried their hearts out.

Phoebe looked over at Paige, lying there as her body started to glow as what Leo's healing powers look like. "Oh my gosh…… Piper look?" She yelled with hope.

Piper immediately went back to Paige's side as she saw her baby sister eyes slowly open and she gasped for air. "Paige, oh my gosh you are live…..but how…oh who cares, I love you so much, don't ever try dying on me again Missy Paige." Hugging her so tight, Paige thought she was going to burst.

"Umm, Piper I cant breath, your kind of squishing me."

"Oh sorry" She released her hold on her, as Phoebe quickly came in and hugged Paige with all her might.

"I'm so sorry for what I did, I was wrong and I'm sorry. I love you with all my heart, I don't ever want to lose you again."

"So this is what I need to do to get some love around here." For that she got to playful smacks on the arm. Leo and Sean both came in afterwards and gave her a hug also.

Just than Prue materialized behind them, as the group broke out of there embrace. Paige saw her out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, you finally arrived, I thought I would have to go up there myself and get you."

"Paige who you talking…..Prue….is, is that you?" Piper shocked to see her dead sister standing in front of her.

"Wait you haven't told them yet?" Looking at Paige

"How could I, I have been suffocated with hugs this whole time." Big smile on her face.

**TBC!**


	8. Peaceful Night

**Part Eight**

"Oh Prue." Both Phoebe and Piper were hugging Prue, not wanting to let go.

"But how did you get here and why, I thought the Elders said we weren't allowed to see you yet?" Piper curious, but ecstatic at the same time.

"They are giving me a second chance, because the power of three wont be able to defeat Zethon with Sean. So they're giving me a chance, cause the power of four might work or were all pretty much screwed. But the Elders think that this is going to work, we just better have a good plan." Prue took in a deep breath and exhaled relieved to finally be back at the manor with her family again.

"This is so great, I'm going to cook a big dinner tonight, to welcome Prue back and alive thankfully." Piper turned around towards Sean. "Sean would you like to join us for dinner?" She asked as she went to the kitchen to start cooking her feast.

"Umm, I think I should just get back home. I have to go back to work tomorrow."

Phoebe ran over to the door to meet up with Sean. "Sean wait, I need to talk to you please……."

"Sure, you want to go for a walk." He asked as he put his jacket on. Phoebe yelled back at her sisters that she would be back in a little bit, she then grabbed her coat and closed the front door behind them.

They began to walk down Prescott Street, the sun was beginning to set as the sky had a orange glow across it. "So…..what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted, Piper told me everything. I feel so bad for the way I acted towards you and Paige." Phoebe's eyes were starting to get glossy, she just felt awful for what she did.

Sean stopped and grabbed her arm, he pulled her towards him. He reached up and placed his hand under Phoebe's chin, so she would look up at his eyes. "It's not your fault, you didn't get a chance to see what had happened before. Don't feel sorry, alright no one blames you for what happened back there. So cheer up, I want to see a smile back on that face okay?"

A couple of tears fell down her cheek as she made a small smile. "Okay" She said softly. "Are you going to stay for dinner tonight, we were going to go dancing tonight, so you can't be in a rush to go home for work tomorrow?" Gazing back at him.

He rapped his arms around her as they walked back to the manor. "Sure, I just said that because I thought you were still mad at me. Hey…….You know we could still go dancing after dinner if you want?"

"That would be nice."

(Dinning Room)

Everyone was all around the table, eating all of Pipers amazing food she created. She had cooked Chicken, mash potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob, rolls, salad, and some chocolate cake for dessert later.

"Oh man,……Piper I so miss your cooking. This was outstanding, thanks." Prue said as she tired to make room for some dessert.

"Yeah Piper, this was delicious." Said Sean.

"Your welcome guys, anytime big sis." She glanced over at her baby sister worried. "Hey Paige, you all right, you've been kind of quite over there?"

Paige looked up, "Oh yeah, just thinking."

"About what?" Phoebe curious.

"Oh nothing really, just kind of weird to think that I was dead a moment ago and then alive again, just strange I guess." She sat there dazed in her own thoughts.

"Hey, I can relate to that. It's not that bad, because you are alive again. I got a second chance to be tortured by my three little sisters." Prue stated, all three stuck out their tongues. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. "But I love you all no matter what you do."

(Later That Night)

Phoebe came back home around 1:00am and everyone was still up. They were still sitting around the living room talking. Leo and Piper on one couch, and Prue and Paige on the other.

"Hey how was your date?" Asked Paige, as she heard the door shut.

"Great, we pretty much danced the night away, and talked for a couple of hours." She went over and plopped down next to Prue on the couch, exhausted from all of the events that had occurred that day.

"Well I'm tired." Prue stood up to stretch. "Paige I was wondering if I could bunk with you, since I don't have any where to sleep tonight and that Phoebe kicks in her sleep."

"I do not." Phoebe protesting.

"Yes you do." Everyone said together.

"Whatever."

"Umm Sure why not, I'm getting tired also." Paige said.

"Alright, lets go……..night guys." Prue and Paige went up the Stairs to Paige's room.

"I'm going to bed also, I'm beat. Night you two." As Phoebe disappeared up the stairs.

"Night." Said Piper and Leo

(Paige's Room)

Paige and Prue were getting ready for bed, went someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Yelled Paige.

Phoebe opened the door and walked in. "I was wondering if we could have a sleep over in here since it's Prue's first day back." She wanted to join her sisters, but didn't want to sound jealous.

"Sure, come on over." Paige said, happy to have her sisters with her.

"Great." She went over and laid next to Prue as the three cuddled together. Then there was another knock on the door. "Come in." All three said together. Piper stepped in, "Hey, you guys are going to have a sister sleep over with out me, I'm hurt." Putting a fake hurt expression.

"Get your butt over here." Prue said patting her hand on the bed. Piper went over and laid down, as they all slowly started to drift into a peaceful sleep. They all squished themselves onto Paige's bed, with the younger two in the middle and the older two on the outside. Finally all four sister together under the same roof, it just felt peaceful for once, to share that moment together.

**TBC!  
**


	9. Oh Where Could You Be

Hey everyone, thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me. Hope you continue to read and review, and the question from charmed-greek, asking if that was the last chapter. There is a total of twelve chapters, and a sequel on the way called, 'The Secrets We Hide." Just thought to let you know and give you a heads up! Well enough of my rambling, and on with the story! Enjoy!

------------------------------

**Part Nine**

(Kitchen)

Prue sat in the kitchen drinking her black coffee, while reading the morning paper. "Man, I miss doing this everyday." She told herself as she took another swig of her coffee. Her thoughts went out to the person she left behind when she was brought back to life. 'Andy, I miss you, I wish you could be down here with me.' Broken out of her thought's Piper came into the kitchen.

"Good morning" A perky Piper.

"Morning……..where's Leo, Phoebe and Paige?"

"Oh Leo had to go to some charge and the other two are fighting for the shower right now, I couldn't get their butts out of bed this morning, those two are terrible." Piper went over to the kitchen to start breakfast. "So….why do you look so dazed out?"

"Oh nothing." Focusing back on the newspaper.

"Hey don't even lie to me. Just because you were dead before, doesn't mean I don't know when my big sister's hiding something." Waving a spatula at Prue.

"Its nothing really, just….." Interrupted by Phoebe running in, grabbing a bagel, and about to dash out.

"Morning, what's the rush?" Asked Prue.

"Oh, just late for work like always. I got to go, so see you later." Giving both Prue and Piper a hug and kiss on the way out.

"Hey we'll be working on potions and spells while your gone for the problem we still need to figure out. Do you want to meet us at P3 later?" Piper asked as she put some toast on a plate.

"Uh sure, wait, how is Prue going to be able to come without people noticing are dead sister walking around with us?" Confused.

"The Elders erased the memories to the people who knew I died, except you guys and Daryl." Prue stated.

"Alright, bye." Rushing out the door.

"Bye."

After Phoebe slammed the door, Paige entered. "Morning, I see you got the last shower." Piper went over to the table to sit down with the breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Morning to you too." Walking over to the coffee pot.

"Let me guess my baby sister's not a morning person." Prue looked at Piper. Piper just nodded her head.

(Parking lot of Bay Mirror)

Phoebe pulled up to the parking lot, hurrying before Elise goes crazy. She got out of her car and closed her door. She turned around and started walking when she felt as if someone was watching her. A cold chill ripped through her body 'What the' she thought as she preceded to the front door. She looked down and saw Sean's wallet on the floor. "He must of dropped it on his way to work." She bent over to pick it up when she was pulled into a premonition .

_ Phoebe looked around and saw Prue, Piper, and Paige all cut and bruised laying dead, where what looked like the underworld. She felt like herself was dying also. She turn towards her right and saw Sean, badly beaten holding on to his life as a demon hovered over him to what looked like Zethon. He held up Sean as he sucked the power right out of him. Once he was finished, Zethon let go of the hold on Sean, and watched him fall hard to the ground dead, he stood there laughing to himself over the victory of Sean's powers and killing the almighty Charmed ones._

Gasping for air the premonition ended, as she tired to get her breathing back to a steady pace. "I need to call the manor and let everyone know, this cant happen." She took out her phone and started to dial the manor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A creepy voice came behind Phoebe. She tired to turn around to who was talking to her, but was to late. The man punched the back of Phoebe's head, and watched as she slumped to the ground to a thump. The man picked her up looked around to see if anyone saw before he shimmered out.

(Inside Bay Mirror)

Sean sat at his desk searching through his bag. "Where the hell is my wallet." Frustrated he got up and walk out of his office towards Phoebe's. He open the door hoping to see is she has seen it by any chance. "Hey Phoebe, have……" He looked around, but saw an empty office. He closed the door and went to Elise. "Have you seen Phoebe by any chance?"

"No, she should have been here an hour ago. If she doesn't come through that door though in like five minutes, she is going to be fired."

**-------------------------------------- **

**TBC! **Sorry the chappie is short, but I'll have the next one up as soon as possible.**  
**


	10. Surprise Visit

**Part Ten**

(Kitchen)

Paige danced around the kitchen listening to 'Jingle Bells Rock,' while Piper was finishing her touches on their potion they will be needing soon. Prue sat on the kitchen stool watching her sister make a fool out of herself dancing all over the kitchen singing to herself. "Paige, how can you…" Prue noticing her sisters not listening to her.

She went over to the CD player and turned to volume down. "Hey, I was listening to that….ooh were you talking to me?" Noticing her sisters looking at her she went over to were Prue was sitting. She sat down on the stool and started flipping through a magazine that was laying on the counter.

Laughing to herself. "I said, how can you dance around and have no worry that Christmas is three days away and Zethon can pop in at any moment?"

"Well, I need to do something to relax my nerves or I would probably drive you guys crazy, and I don't think you want that."

"Oh than precede making a fool out of yourself." Giggling as Paige stuck her tongue out at her.

"So are we waiting for Phoebe to write a spell, because she's the only one good at make them sound right? Asked Piper.

"Probably after we get back from P3 tonight." Prue stated, just then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Piper started to make her way to the door as she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness over come her and her balance became wobbly. Prue and Paige saw this and dashed in time to catch Piper.

"Are you okay?" Paige concerned by her side.

"Yah just a dizzy spell, I'll be fine just need to sit down for a second." They both guided her to the couch.

Prue stood up. "I'll get you some water, are you sure your okay?"

"I'm sure."

"I will go answer the door, just sit and relax." Paige stood up and went towards the door.

Piper just mumbled to herself, "Sit I can do, but relax that's another story." sighing.

Paige went the door and opened it, to find someone she hasn't seen for a year. "Hey, what are you doing here. I thought you were out traveling again?"

"I came here to see my best friend, hoping we could hang out and talk maybe."

Excited to see him again. "I'm glad you came by Glen, I thought you were out traveling around in Australia or somewhere."

"I was but I decided I wanted to come back to San Francisco to see you, I miss you. I haven't seen you since my last visit, when I found out who you were."

"Glen I miss you too." She reached out and gave him a big hug. "Here come on in I have someone I would like you to meet." He picked up his belongings and stepped through the manor.

He turned the corner towards the living room. "Hey Piper, how are you?"

"Glen" Surprised to see him again. He came over and gave her a hug, "I'm alright, it's nice to see you again." Prue look a little confused at Piper. "Oh, and this is are other sister you haven't met, Prue. Prue this is Glen, Paige's best friend growing up."

"Hi I'm Glen…….. wait a minute aren't you the sister that Paige told me that got killed by some demon?" Confused.

"Yes, how did…" She looked at Piper and had the face 'I'll tell you later look,' "Never mind, would you like to sit down?"

"Oh that's alright, I was just going to ask Paige if she wanted to go for a walk, if that's okay?" Looking over at Paige.

She glanced back, "Sure, if it's alright with you guys?" Looking at her sisters hoping there wasn't anything else they needed to do.

"Go ahead, we can't do much anyways with Phoebe at work."

"Alright, I'll see you later call if you need me, I'm an orb away." With that the two walked out the manor smiling happily at each other.

(Bay Mirror)

Sean kept pacing back and forth wondering where Phoebe was she wasn't picking up her cell. "I'll wait a little longer and hopefully she'll show or I'll have to call Paige see if anything happened. I need to just think positive, maybe think were my wallet might be, would be great." He sat down trying to focus on the computer for next weeks sports article, but all he could think about was Phoebe. He was falling in love with her and had a gut feeling telling him something terrible happened, but tried to push it aside.

"What the hell man." He slammed his fist down on the key board sighing. He decided to wait ten more minutes.

Ten minutes later, "Okay that's it I need to call Paige, I can't wait any longer." He stood from his seat and went to close the door and roll down the blinds, then began the call out her name.

"Paige……………Paige…………… Paige I need on………….." Yelling in frustration.

**TBC! Sorry if it's short, next chappie will be up real soon! Thanks for reading and if you reviewed thanks a bunches!  
**


	11. Somebody Please

Well we are close to the end to the story, hope you are liking it. Oh and CC McKenna, your question if I was co writing with fizzyrainbowmagen, no not on this story but a different one that we post on the Book of Shadows web page. So thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me and I hope you keep on reading! Thanks a bunches!  
- 

**Part Eleven**

(Under World)

Stepping through the damp floors, he dropped Phoebe on the cold sticky floors with no emotions. "Master, I completed my task. I grabbed the one with the passive power, just like you said."

A tall dark man with pure white eyes stepped through the dim light. Gazing at his bait, soon all power will be his, once they come to get their precious Charmed One. "Excellent, now we just wait for all the fun to arrive."

Looking down at the motionless body, "Is there anything you would like me to do with her?"

"No, but there is one thing…" Servant gave a uncertain stare. "I would like to see you gone." With a wave of his hand, the demon was shocked to a crisp of lightening until no remains were left. "I could never get tired of that." His stare went back to Phoebe as he watched her slowly come back to consciousness. "While we wait, I might have a little fun with you. Might make the time go by faster." An evil smirk appeared.

(Golden Gate Park)

Together they went over to a bench that lied next to the lake. They both took a seat and gazed at the lake as it sparkled from the sun light. "So Paige I got a job downtown. I thought about quitting my journey in traveling and settling back in San Francisco. I miss you Paige."

She glanced up at him, memorized by his eyes. Oh how she missed seeing him. They used to spend almost everyday together growing up, until he decided to go off adventuring the world. "That's great Glen, so do I get to see you more often now?"

"Paige, I was wondering if we could get back together you know like before, but make it work." He pulled back a piece of her hair and placed it behind her ear to see her face. "Paige, I want to be with you, but I want to know if you want to try are relationship again?"

"Glen I miss you too, but you know what happened last time."

He grabbed both of her hands. "But Paige, I'm not going anywhere anymore. We can make it work, I care about you Paige."

"Alright, we can try." He pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss. Paige suddenly pulled away. "I have to go Sean's calling me, it sounds important."

She stood up from her spot, "What do you mean he's calling you?" Confused.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I got a charge my first whitelighter job. Actually Phoebe's new boyfriend."

"That's great, well I guess you should go if its important, I'll see you later tonight."

"Sure, but first can you go to the manor and tell my sisters where I went, they are probably worried."

Giving her a hug. "Sure, bye."

Looking around to see if anyone's looking she disappeared in orbs. "Bye."

(Bay Mirror)

Paige orb in front of Sean. "Hey, what do you need?"

Relieved, "I wanted you to check if Phoebe is alright, she never came into work today like she said she would. I have this bad feeling something might of happened."

"Sure." She closed her eyes sensing for her older sister, in seconds her face grew in worry. "I cant sense her, maybe we should check with Leo, just in case he's been doing this longer then me."

"Okay, but let me come with you, if anything it's probably linked to me ." She grabbed his hand and dissolved in blue and white orbs.

(Manor)

"Piper what happened to you earlier, why did you have a dizzy spell are you feeling ok?" Reaching over to touch her forehead.

"I'm fine probably the flu, it suppose to be going around right now. Just been feeling a little nauseated lately."

Worried, "If you say so." Door bell rang. "I'll get it."

Glen came knocking on the front door of the manor. He stood there smiling to himself as he thought about the chance that he might have with Paige. Broken from his daydreaming someone open the door, "Hey Glen, come on in where's Paige I thought you guy's went on a walk together?" Asked Prue. They both went to the living room.

"I came here to tell you that Paige was called and to come here to tell you that. so you wouldn't worry." Now sitting down on the couch.

"Called from phone or the other call." Prue went over and sat by Piper facing Glen.

Looking at both of them. "The other call, she said his name was Sean and he sounded worried."

"Wonder what happened?" Piper thinking of possibilities.

Corner of the living room orbs appeared as Paige and Sean materialized. "Hey is Leo around?" Walking over to her sisters.

"Not right now, why?" Piper Asked.

"Phoebe never showed at work and I can't sense her, so maybe Leo might have a better change."

They glanced at each other and then look up towards the ceiling. "Leo…..Leo….." All three together.

He slowly appeared, "What?"

"You need to sense Phoebe, something might of happened?"

He closed his eyes and tried, but came up with the same look as Paige. "I can't."

Piper panicking, "What……. Leo try again."

"I'm sorry I can't sense her."

(Under World)

Phoebe sight began to focus as she looked around at her surrounding, dark, dam, and a smell of something dead. She pulled herself up to sitting position, to have her gaze met with Zethon.

"What the hell….."

He went and stood in front of her as he bent over to pick her up by the neck. "Phoebe is it, nice for you to finally wake up…..……… since we have time until are guest come, I think we should have some fun." Roughly pulling her, she slowly took a gulp scared for what's to come.

-

**TBC! I would love to make it longer but I have already written out the story a long time ago, but this chappie and the next are a little longer then the rest. Well review and tell me what you think. The next chappie is the last one, but there is a sequel on the way!  
**


	12. Could It Be True

**Hey everyone thanks for your review and for anyone who read. We are finally at the end of the story, don't worry the ending is good. Well enough with the my boring talk and on with the story.**

**Part Twelve**

Piper through up her hands stressed, immediately causing the vase behind Leo to explode. "So you mean she could be dead or what ….in the underworld?" Infuriated.

Leo rapped his hands around her to claim her before something else explodes. "You need to be calm for Phoebe's sake, she needs you right now."

Sean was pondering the situation and one thing came to mind. "I know where she is."

Everyone quickly gave Sean their attention. "Well spit it out then, were listening." Prue said.

"She's probably in the underworld where Zethon is, under his capture. He did that knowing I'm close to her, so technically she's the bait to get to me."

(Underworld)

Phoebe fell to her knees screaming in pain as he shocked her another time with a lightening bolt. One that highly hurts, but does not kill. "Ah…….. Please stop."

Watching her suffer in pain made him laugh even harder. "You witches think you have power over anything, especially the Charmed Ones. Wait until your sisters come, I will need you awake to witness your sisters death before I kill you."

"You bastard, your wasting your time. When they come, its going to be the end for you once they vanquish your sorry ass." Trying to catch up her breathing, before he tries something else.

"Will see." Hissing at her, as he raised his hand once more towards her body.

(Manor)

"So Leo, once we are at the under world you can sense her again." Asked Piper.

"Hopefully, yes."

"Alright then we should get going, we have the potion but no spell though." Paige started to gather everything they needed.

Prue had an idea. "Actually I have….the Elders told me that to vanquish him we need all four of us and Sean. So maybe we need to Power of Three spell, but change it to the Power of Four."

"That could work, how would you say it?" Asked Leo.

"Ummmm…… how about, 'The power of four, together once more'?" Paige suggested.

"Sounds great to me." Said both Piper and Prue

"Okay, that's settled now." Piper looked towards Glen's direction. "Glen while were gone you can help you self to some food if you get hungry or whatever."

"Thanks Piper, you guy's just be careful. I'll just watch some television." He walked towards Paige and pulled her close to him, giving her a kiss. "You better come back okay?"

"I will." Kissing him back.

Leo came around, "Alright everyone, grab hands we need to go." They all did as told, linking hands and then disappearing blue and white orbs.

(Underworld)

Reappearing shortly after, Leo quickly started to sense for Phoebe. "Is she here Leo?" Asked Sean.

"Yeah, and close by, she's probably through those doors straight ahead." All five dashed to the door hurrying to get out of the underworld. A place were no one, but a demon would ever want to be near. The whole smell to the sight put chills down your spin.

They reach the door, with no hesitation of opening, swung the door and was met with the demon. "Hello, we having been waiting for your arrival. I was starting to think you didn't care for your sister."

"You bastard." Prue swung her hand towards Zethon, but only made him stumble back a little.

All he could do was laugh. "You think your powers are going to work on me, your wasting your time." He shot a bolt towards Paige, but orbed out just in time as it hit the wall behind her.

Piper turned her head to the right as she saw her little sister laying on the floor obviously hurt. Leo noticed what Piper was looking at and was soon at Phoebe's side healing her.

Sean had enough, "Hey, your problem is with me not them." He raised his hand and shot ice to Zethon, ending up only getting part of his leg which left him with no movement. "You stupid half breed, I'm going to kill you no matter what. Just like your parents."

Zethon went into action, and soon engulfed Sean in a wind of tornados. "Aaahhhh."

Phoebe finally woke up, just when Sean was attacked. She quickly stood up and ran behind Zethon when he wasn't looking, and did what she does best. She stood towards his right and made a round house kick to the ribs. He screamed in pain, clutching his side, which made Sean's wind adventure disappear.

Standing up straight hiding the pain, "You witch……are going to pay."

All four girls grab each others hand tossing the potion at him, as they started to say their spell the have figured out earlier once Phoebe was told. "Power of four, together once more; Power of four together once more." They keep chanting the spell, but Zethon was staying strong.

He had another thing in mind, lifting his right hand ready to shock the girls, Sean took action. "No….." Raising both hands together, formed a energy mass the size of a basketball. Zethon took notice, but was to late the mass left Sean's hands and straight for Zethon. Hit him dead center in the chest, erupting him in flames, while the Charmed ones still chanted. Soon enough he finally exploded in ashes.

Everyone blew out a sigh of relief, "Glad that's over, wouldn't want that to ruin my Christmas dinner this week." Stated Piper. They all just chuckled as they orbed out of the underworld back to the manor.

(Three days later at the Manor)

Early morning on Christmas day, everyone gathered around the tree as it lightly sprinkled outside that San Francisco day. Everyone enjoying everyone's presents that they had received. Sean in one chair with Phoebe on his lap, Paige and Glen on the couch snuggled together just like Piper and Leo on the other couch.

As Prue sat on another chair gazing at everyone, all she could think about was Andy. 'Why am I so sad, I'm finally back with my family but feel empty not having Andy here.' Broke out of her thought by Piper.

"Everyone Leo and I have some news we would like to share with you all." said Piper

"Your finally moving out." Phoebe messing with her big sister.

Piper tossed a pillow towards her sister, but just got a tongue stuck out at her. "No……I just wanted to say…well I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Squealed all the sisters as they ran over to Piper practically tackling her with excitement. While all the guy's went over to Leo and shook hands.

A couple a minutes later Leo look up at the ceiling, "I thought you had the day off Leo?" Asked Piper giving him a hug.

"I do, they say it's important, I'll be back in a couple a minutes alright baby, I love you." Giving her a kiss.

"I love you too." With that he orbed out.

Everyone just sat around talking to each other, once Leo came back around the corner of the room. He had the biggest grin plastered on his face, everyone took notice. "Why you so happy?" Asked Paige.

"I have something for Prue."

Prue looked at him curious. "What is it?"

Leo looked back, "You can come out."

Around the corner a man stepped out, "Hey Prue."

Immediately Prue ran and jumped in his arms. "Andy I miss you so much." Hugging him so tight.

Piper looked at Leo, "How's that?"

Andy quickly answered. "They are letting me stay as a whitelighter. Elders wanted me to help Leo out with you guy's and to be Piper and Leo's child's whitelighter when it's born." Walking over with Prue to the chair near by.

"This is great, everyone is happy for once. I think this is going to be one of are best Christmas'." Stated Phoebe Smiling content. It was relaxing looking at everyone's face with pure joy as they sat back gazing off into the Christmas tree, watching the lights from outside peek through the window at the tree as the decorations glistened in the room.

**THE END**

**- **

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it, review and tell me what you thought of it. I will have the sequel up tomorrow called 'The Secrets We Hold,' so look out for it! And again thanks a bunches! **


End file.
